The Call
by Fai's smile
Summary: A cry without words – desperate plea for help. A call Merlin can't ignore. A rescue mission with unforeseen consequences. Secrets that may or may not be revealed. A little AU set between season 4 and 5.
1. Chapter 1 Received

**Author's note: Well, I don't have English as my maternal language, so please be lenient with my grammer and let me know, if you do find mistakes, so I can correct them. I don't have planed the whole thing yet, so if you have suggestion of what you want in it – review. If you don't - review. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Merlin, BBC does. **

* * *

It was an unevnful day. Camelot just smoothly adapted new routine. Gossip surrounding royal wedding was dying down. The repairs of city were over and everything just seemed to be getting better, so Gaius was not surprised to see his ward return in late afternoon instead of late in evening, spotting big grin. Nor when, his good spirit wasn't broken by being ordered to go gather some herbs.

No, the day was quite peaceful and Merlin looked quite pleased with the world, when he returned with lots of herbs to find Gaius just about to serve dinner. He had put the herbs in their respective places and was just about to head over to the table, when he suddenly dropped to this knees clutching his head.

Gaius was shocked at his ward state and tried to find out what was wrong, but Merlin only mumbled something about it being too dark, which for one terryfying second brought Gaius back to the time he was poisoned, but he put himself together. Whatever was happening to Merlin seemed like panic attack combined with severe headache, so he poured down his throat a strong calming and then sleeping drought. And managed to get him in bed before they kicked in fully.

He watched him turn and toss in uneasy sleep as he mumbled about how "walls are closing on me... can't move... can't breath... " He hold his hand and rocked his brain for something that could help as his heart sunk with worry. There was only one explanation for Merlin's current state - sorcery. It did not take a genius, to realise that whatever was happening wasn't good and Gaius tried hard to not think about what sort of trouble had his charge landed in now. He should have known by now, that it won't work.

* * *

Merlin's POV - at the same time

Merlin was happy. Gaius recovered from this latest Morgana's siege. You would not realise, that the city was recently under a siege, looking at Camelot now. Gwen was back and finally married to his royal pratness and to sweeten it, he got dismissed early. His good mood could not be challenged by being asked to pick herbs for Gaius, because quite frankly, he enjoyed doing so.

He got to be alone in a forest, which reminded him of being home, not to mention allowed him to use his magic. It was peaceful and nice, especially on such sunny autumn day, as was today. He entertained the idea of calling Killgaraah and Aithusa, but he did not wish to risk them being seen, after all there were rumours about what happened to mercenaries chasing them to and from Ealdor.

He couldn't help, but smile, when he returned home to find Gaius preparing dinner. He carefully put herbs in their respective places and turned around, when it happened. He suddenly felt so afraid, so trapped and helpless, it was so dark and he hurt all over. He heard somebody talking. He vaguely noticed someone holding him, pouring something - Gaius's potions going by taste - down his throat. The person, that must have been Gaius dragged him to his bed, but at the same time he felt trapped and unable to move. No he wasn't trapped but someone els was, crying for his help, in the same manner as the druid boy did, only without words, but who?

Merlin dreamt, but it was all to real. He was trapped, he was curled and there was not enough space for him to straighten. His body was protesting to this. His legs were tingling, his muscles cramping. He was in dark. Someone was caressing his cheek, holding him, trying to sooth him. He knew that voice, but it couldn't be. And yet it was. It was Morgana. She spoke with kindness and warmth, he did not know, she could still possess, but her voice trembled with fear. Fear of light. Because with light come pain.


	2. Distressed

**Author's note: Well, I don't have English as my maternal language, so please be lenient with my grammer and let me know, if you do find mistakes, so I can correct them. I don't have planed the whole thing yet, so if you have suggestion of what you want in it – review. If you don't - review. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Merlin, BBC does. **

* * *

**Distressed**

Nobody sow the storm coming. The sunny late afternoon was suddenly switched for mass of dark clouds. First big cold droplets fell to the earth like tears. Soon rain was drumming against the roofs and streets.

The ropes of water make it difficult to see anything. It seemingly ate any other sound than it's own sad drumming. Through this monotony of rain rang out the thunder. It roared like enraged dragon. Gwen's blood froze in her veins at hearing it. Gwaine sobered hearing it. The cook shuddered. Children hidden under blankets clutched their toys or ran to their parents. Young women tightened their hold of theirs husbands. Young man gulped, trying to stay collected. Arthur turned in his sleep, furrowing his forehead. Gaius tightened his hold of Merlin's hand and gulped. This wasn't good. He didn't need to lift Merlin's eyelid, to know, that his eyes were the colour of molten gold.

Then come lightening. It's harsh light was unforgiving. It illuminated every worry line in Gaius's face, all the creases on the king's forehead. It made shadows appear darker and more sinister. And as quickly as it had come, it left, throwing everything into even deeper darkness at least seemingly.

Gwen abandoned all hopes of falling asleep. She went to the window and stared into the night. It was black, but as she stared, she could made out the canvas of rain, then lightning illuminated the whole city. Seemingly ripping the sky apart in the process. It made the world seem black and white and left her dazzled.

When her eyes adjusted again, she made her way back under the covers. She closed her eyes and let the drumming of droplets lull her to the sleep.

The storm finally passed in the early morning hours, leaving behind wet streets, some very soaked guard in really terrible mood, fresh air and sleeping city of Camelot.

With new dawn Merlin's eyes flew open. He had a dragon to rescue, a man to whom, he needed to explain, why exactly imprisoning his dragonling is bad idea, a prince to fool and witch to confront. And as if it wasn't enough he needed to reassure his worried guardian, say bye to his friends…

Merlin gulped. He has a lot to do and no idea how. Some might argue that, that is story of his life, but now he even has to leave Arthur unprotected. 'Just great!'

He looks warily at the ceiling, if he moves he wakes up Gaius and he would want an explanation. He wouldn't want him to go and… it would be so much simpler if Lancelot was there. He sighs, he can't just lay here forever and if the interrogation starts now, he might not be late with Arthur's breakfast.

* * *

**I know it is short and without much of action, but I really need to realise, what I want to have in next chapter. I mean how do I get Merlin inconspicuously out of Camelot, alone for not yet decided time-period? And should someone decide to follow him?**


	3. The Awakening

**Author's note: **

**Hi, sorry it took so long. I got a flue and start of the semester. I try to not let you wait too long and once, I am settled in new routine, I should be able to update more regularly. Never mind that I hate regularity. I had a big dilemma, I almost wrote this chapter in ich-form, but then decided, that it would look strange, with previous ones. I wonder would you prefer ich-form (with ich (which means I) being Merlin)? **

**Well, I don't have English as my maternal language, so please be lenient with my grammer and let me know, if you do find mistakes, so I can correct them. I don't have planed the whole thing yet, so if you have suggestion of what you want in it – review. If you don't - review. It does encourage me to write. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Merlin, BBC does. **

* * *

As he moves to sit up and subsequently wakes up Gaius, he decides to leave Morgana out of it. 

"Merlin!" Gaius exclaims relieved and engulfs him in hug. He feels guilty, but he knows, that Gaius would be much more worried, if he told him. Still lying to Gaius feels wrong and leaves bitter taste in his mouth. Even if it is only lie by omission. After all, he did tell Gaius that there was some woman soothing Aithusa in my ..._vision_. He even told him, that he thinks, that this woman is powerful and is unsure, if he can trust her.

They ponder about it and decide, that Gaius is going to teach Merlin how to brew antidote to aging spell, since he still hasn't mastered the counter-spell. Merlin wonders, if using this diguise is such a great idea, Morgana knows Dragoon to be Emrys. She fears him, and will be in need of help, but still. What will happen, if worlds gets out, that Emrys freed dragon and worse still, that he freed Morgana?

With Gaius interrogation over and tray with king's breakfast in his hand, he can not help himself, but gulp. He still doesn't know, what he is doing. He has to save Aithusa, he knows, he can't leave Morgana in that pit, but… '_Sometimes you have to do, what is right and damn the consequences.'_

He squanders his shoulders and push the doors to king's chambers open. The royal couple is already dressed. He can feel Gwen's scrutinizing gaze on him, even as he turns his back to her setting breakfast on the table. Lying to Arthur is hard enough, but lying also to his oldest friend here in Camelot, he isn't sure, he can manage. Gwen can be very perceptive. '_Stick to truth as much as you can, that way it will be more believable and easier to remember.'_

As the royals sit down, Gwen gives him worried look. "Merlin, what's wrong?" He takes a deep breath, time to face the music. If only he hasn't got that terrible feeling, that Arthur is gonna do something stupid like send knights with him.


	4. Facing music

**Author's note: **

To all my reviewers: Thank you!

To: Gur40goku: I was just done thinking about that, when I noticed your review and while, you are spot on with Gwaine, well you will see about Hunith.

**Well, I don't have English as my maternal language, so please be lenient with my grammer and let me know, if you do find mistakes, so I can correct them. I don't have planed the whole thing yet, so if you have suggestion of what you want in it – review. If you don't - review. It does encourage me to write more and faster. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Merlin, BBC does. **

* * *

Merlin looks at Gwen and quickly looks down. "Is it Hunith?" she asks concerned. "No, mother is fine."he replies.

He wondered if he should lie and just say that. But he didn't want to jinx it. Not to mention, that they know her. They would worry and maybe even want to come. Merlin sighs internally shaking his head. And to think there were times, when laying about mum's health was unimaginable.

He plays with hem of his tunic "Aithusa is missing," he adds simply. He doesn't need to look to know, that the couple is sharing bewildered look, so he quickly continues.

"She and her uncle run into some Southorns near Ealdor and she panicked and ran into forest. I know it there and she knows me... I just got the message asking for help. She could be," he gulps, voice wavering "hurt or ill. He looks at Arthur. "I need to go. I must find her. And I don't know how long, I will be gone. I'll might need to look after her for a while." Arthur's face is unreadable.

"Who is Aithusa?" Gwen asks. '_Well now then, mom I hope you won't mind._'

"She is my mom's goddaughter. She is like my little sister."

'She is a kin. She is hatchling.'

It is at that point, that Arthur asks: "Why haven't we heard of her?"

Well, damn, now what?

"Her father was executed for sorcery and her mother was a druid, not someone, you mention around here." His throat is dry as Arthur's eyes narrow. Gwen regards him with glistening eyes. He suddenly really wishes he could be anywhere, but here, doing anything, but this.

"You can't go alone. Especially not if there are still Southorns around."

"But-"

"No buts, Merlin, if you stop protesting now, I might let you choose, which knight to take with you," his tone leaves no room for protests.

'So much for consulting with druids on the way.' "Uhm, can I take Gwaine with me?"

"Gwaine?" Arthur asks skeptically. "Is this some elaborate plot to spend a few days in tavern?" He is smirking as he finishes.

Merlin scowls at him, eyes fierce, but softens, when he sees Gwen's lips twitch upwards. He bites his lip instead of vehemently protesting. Arthur sobers up at that and nods. "Very well, you may go now. If you manage to rouse up Gwaine, you might even get to Ealdor before it gets dark tomorrow."

Merlin gives him a nod and a watery smile. "Thank you," he says. "Farewell," he adds and runs off towards Gaius's chambers. He'll need a hangover remedy to rouse up Gwaine. Gaius nods at Merlin's disjointed explanation, provided, while rummaging through cabinet with remedies.

"I'll write you down precise instructions and give you the ingredients. But - "

Merlin triumphantly holding the cure sprints from the door. Gaius just shakes his head. Some things never change.

Gwaines dreams of ale and apple-pies were rudely interrupted by most detestable liquid ever. Ice-cold water. He spluttered angrily. Groaned miserably as his hangover caught up with him, when there was pale hand handing him a vial with some remedy. He gulped it down. He grimaced at the taste. Briefly wondering, if gaius makes his remedies this detestable at purpose. He sighed in relief, as it took effect.

'So what,' thought Merlin angrily, 'if it is a bit more effective? This is emergency!"

"Merlin, what the hell is going on? Shouldn't you be with Princess?"

"Apparently, I need babysitting," he huffs. "As if I could get lost on the route to Ealdor," he says shaking his head in fond exasperation. "So Gwaine, remember, how you wanted to meet my mother? It's your chance! I was a good kid and so I got to spent time with the cool uncle." Merlin finishes his biting remark with barely concerned grin."

Gwaine laughs. All the gloom of the rude awakening forgotten.

"So, pack your things, we are going to be gone for undefined amount of time. Meet me by the stables as soon as you are done." Merlin adds more seriously and runs off.

He collects rations and such things for their journey. He packs the recept and few things, he remembered, he'll might needs. He hides his sidhe staff in the blanket.

"Merlin, I don't like this. Be careful-"

"Always am-" Gaius silences him with a deadpan look, that perfectly conveys just how unreassuring, he finds that reply.

"and don't do anything foolish."

"Foolish? Me?" asks Merlin in mock offence and then proceeds to give Gaius a hug.

"I'll miss you. I'll give mums your regards and I'll be careful. Don't worry." He sooths. He grabs his things.

"See you soon" he shouts from the door giving Gaius one last reassuring smile.


End file.
